Fallen Devil
by gargoyles42
Summary: Lip thinks it's strange because since when did a Milkovich need comforting?


**Title:** Fallen Devil

**Pairing/Characters:** Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count:** ~1,200

**Summary:** "Lip thinks it's strange because isince when did a Milkovich need comforting?/i"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fic in the Shameless fandom so be kind. Also, unbeta'd, so if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me. :)

"Just let me know before the two of you start humping like rabbits so I can get the fuck outta here." Lip regrets it the moment the words come out of his mouth. He realizes his mistake instantly but it's one of those off days where his brain doesn't have enough time to catch up with his mouth. He hears Ian inhale sharply from where he stands, over to the side near a graffiti filled wall. But Lip's attention is focused on Mickey standing in front of him, who looks like he wants to shoot Lip between the eyes with the gun he's holding.

He doesn't know why he tagged along with Ian to see Mickey. He doesn't even like him, and he's pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Mickey had been lying low, as Ian had told him one day, for over a week now and Mandy had started getting a little paranoid. She barely made note at all the first few days, thinking he had just run off to lick his wounds, but after a week, she started getting worried. Add her worry and sulky attitude to the already shattering of Lip's world in the form of Karen and the chaos of almost losing the house; he was having a pretty shitty few days. So when Ian said he was going out, Lip jumped at the chance, not caring where they were going. Of course, he started to regret the decision when he heard the gun shots as they walked up stairs leading to an abandoned rooftop, knowing instantly that Mickey was who Ian was meeting. He almost turned around and went home, but for some reason he didn't, instead choosing to walk out onto the rooftop that was littered with graffiti. It was right about the time he opened his big mouth that he started to regret the decision completely.

"You fucking told him?" Mickey angrily directs towards Ian. Lip expects the anger but is shocked that Mickey hadn't tried to deny it. He expects Mickey to get up into this face and threaten to beat the shit out of him for thinking he was a fag. He especially doesn't expect the look that Mickey gives Ian. It's anger-filled, sure, but there is also something hidden beneath. Something like… betrayal, hurt. But Lip has no idea why Mickey would be feeling betrayed or hurt; that's something Mickey didn't do, emotions.

"No! I would never, Mick." Ian says, taking a step towards Mickey as if to comfort him. Lip thinks it's strange because _since when did a Milkovich need comforting?_

"Gallagher." Mickey grounds out. Lip doesn't know what was going on. Ian and Mickey seem to be having a whole conversation with just their eyes. Like they're telepathically linked or some shit. It's strange and unnerving and gives Lip the feeling that there is a lot more to the two of them than he had thought.

"I know you're fucking, that's it. I mean, what the fuck else could there be? Why the hell are the two of you acting so fucking weird?" Lip sees Mickey flinch at the words, like he physically hit him or something.

The next thing he knows, Mickey is punching the wall not two feet from Ian, hard, and the sound of the blow echoes off the surrounding walls. Lip instinctively backs up slightly, not wanting to get anywhere near Mickey when he's like this. But he notices that Ian doesn't even flinch, not even at the close proximately.

Mickey is leaning against the wall. His chest is rising and falling rapidly as he seethes. But there's something more than just anger there; he looks like he's in physical pain. Like he's leaning against the wall beside he _needs _it. Like it's supporting him and without it he might collapse. Lip's never seen Mickey like this. Hell, he's never seen a Milkovich like this period. Like he might just fall apart right then and there, but Lip knows better. He knows that that's not who Mickey is or will ever be. What he thinks he's seeing isn't really what he's seeing. There's no way. And when Ian reaches his hand out to put on Mickey's shoulder, Lip knows that this is the point where the real Mickey, the Mickey he knows, will come out.

But it's not. He expects Mickey to turn on Ian, teeth bared and hit him. But he doesn't. He expects him to shove off Ian's hand and tell him to 'fuck off.' But he doesn't. Instead, Mickey slowly looks up at Ian, and it's the first time Lip's noticed the yellow of lingering bruises on Mickey's face. The look he gives Ian is full of hurt. In that second, he, _Mickey Milkovich_, looks completely broken. And Lip has no idea what to think.

They seem to have another conversation with just their eyes. He sees a million different emotions pass over both of their faces, but the one he never expected passes over Mickey's more than any others: affection. Lip would never say that Milkovich's are affectionate. Hell, he's not even sure that they know the meaning of the word but here is one, right in front of him showing affection for his brother. It makes him wonder if there really is something more to the two of them than he thought. He'd been thinking that they were more 'fuck buddies' than anything else, knowing that Mickey would never have any real feelings for someone else. He'd actually worried about his brother before, worried that Ian would fall for Mickey or some shit and Mickey would break his heart.

Lost in his own thoughts, he almost misses Ian stepping forward and closing the distance between them to hug him. Lip sees Mickey flinch from the touch and just knows that this is it. This is when Mickey's going to send his brother sailing across the rooftop, flat on his ass. Touching his shoulder is one thing but hugging him? Now that's a death wish.

But Mickey doesn't hit Ian or shove him away. He doesn't do anything. He stands there for a few moments with Ian's arms around him, refusing to let go, looking like he wants to throw up. Like he doesn't know if he wants to pretend the hug isn't happening or hit Ian and run off. Then, slowly Mickey brings his arms up to wrap around Ian, reciprocating the hug and burying his face in Ian's shoulder.

Lip's too shocked to do anything. He can't move or speak. So many things are rushing through his head but he keeps hearing Ian's voice on repeat saying "It's different when it's just the two of us. He's… different. You wouldn't understand." Lip thinks that maybe Ian's right. Maybe things really are different between the two of them. Maybe Mickey isn't the guy that Lip thinks he is, maybe there's more to him. And maybe he doesn't understand, maybe he won't ever understand.


End file.
